Bank cards are convenient mechanisms for accessing and transferring funds. This very convenience has opened doors to fraud and theft of funds, using bank cards and/or bank card codes.
One manner of protecting bank card transactions is through the use of authorization codes, also known as PIN codes. One problem with PIN codes is that they are static (difficult to change) and hence tend to be used over and over again over many transactions. As a result, PIN codes are subject to being discovered by others, compromising the security of the funds available via the bank card.